


What Was, What Is And What Could Have Been

by KyoukaiKanata



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: There are two sides of every coin, and when that coin is tossed to often luck only goes one way.Or the Mugello race is joy for many, but despair and frustration for others.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	What Was, What Is And What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Technically this is more of a drabble than anything, but after today I don't think much more needs to be said. This just worked better as a small solo fic, rather than part of the collection series.
> 
> For custardcreamies who has been amazing over the last few weeks when I've been in a fic writing rut. Thanks for all the encouragement! 💙

It isn't until hours after the race ends that Dany finally finds his teammate, leaning against one of the railings looking out over the stars. There is a look in his eyes that he knows is reflected in his own. Resignation. 

Moving next to him, he says nothing just rests his shoulder against his and feels Pierre lean into him slightly. If nothing else now they have each other. 

There is little for either of them to say after a race like today. The P7 for Dany is enough to bring some deserving points to the team but with Alex's podium, and Pierre being out before the third corner on the first lap, they both know what they have lost today. They have lost their chance.

The little chance either of them had for a return to Red Bull is now gone. It doesn't matter what they do now. It will not be enough. Their dream is over. 

For all the media talk in recent weeks, especially for Pierre after last week, Alex today has done enough. There will be no return to Red Bull for either of them. No redemption. 

Glancing at Pierre, those oceanic orbs meet his own and Pierre's eyes close, his shoulders slumping slightly as he leans further against him and rests his head on his shoulder. Without even thinking one of his own arms slips around Pierre in comfort. 

There is nothing that can really now be said. Just the certainty of what must now be done. It is time to begin to look to the future. To look elsewhere. 

Previous Red Bull drivers have come and gone but they are the only two in recent years to have been dropped. And today it feels like an ending. 

The purpose for AlphaTauri seems lost tonight. For there is no purpose if there is nowhere to go. And Dany knows this. They both know it as he feels Pierre sigh beside him. 

He can see why Pierre choose here. It is almost torture gazing down the paddock to the Red Bull building. The symbol bright in the moonlight sky. But from here they can see everything. They can see the Red Bull team members celebrating. Helmut, Christian, Max, Alex and Simon Reeve standing in a small group talking, champagne in their hands. Christian's hand proudly resting on Alex's shoulder. 

When all is said and done, with all that they have both now lost, all they have tonight is each other. And for now, for the future whatever that may be, it will have to be enough. 

********************************  
It feels like a milestone. A dream he has waited so long for and has now finally materialised. It may only be P3 but it feels like a victory. He meant what he said when he had thanked Red Bull, thanked the team for their patience in supporting him. 

There have been many occasions where he had genuinely been frightened. Terrified, although of course he would never tell the team, that the same cruel fate that had seen Pierre fall last year, was happening to him as well. That he to would go through the heartbreak and humiliation of demotion. Red Bull were never kind when you fell after all. 

Alex has no such fear tonight. Feeling the cheer and smiles of the team around him. Max across from him smiling for a change. When he can feel the quiet approval seeping from Helmut and feel the physical approval from Christian with the hand on his shoulder. 

He has done it. He has succeeded where his predecessor has failed. 

He is not normally one to get embarrassed easily, but when the team raise a glass in his name, "To Alex!" Christian cheers, "To the many more to come!" and the roar of approval comes from around him, he cannot help but blush.

This feels like a dream. But if it is one, he doesn't want to come back to reality just yet.   
Max nods just once opposite him, and it is the look in his eyes that quietens his mind. He gets the feeling the dream is just beginning. Now his first podium hurdle has been crossed, it's time. Time to be what they need. Between them, they will bring Red Bull glory again. 

The bridge that has divided him and Max for so long, he has begun to cross today. And one day they will stand on the other side. The side of glory. The side of champions. 

They will make Red Bull great again. It's just a matter of time. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com)


End file.
